The Hybrid Chronicles
by LovelyhumanVixen
Summary: Vixen, Sai, Saf, and Lance were all born for the purpose of being hosts. They are creatures known as hybrids, created by yeerk science by mixing two different species together. They spent their lives in the care of these yeerks not even knowing the true taste of freedom. But when the hybrid Lance returns to save the remaining two, the new hybrids are thrown head first into a war.


**This is going to be a long story (When I say long, I mean LONG for me) involving my character hybrids Vixen Moonstone, who is half Andalite and half human, her metaphorical "brother" Sai Moonstone (who is also a andalite hybrid), a hork bajir/human hybrid named Lance, and a taxxon/hork bajir hybrid named Saf (Which is short for Saffron). This will be told in the point of view of Vixen from "birth" to later life. **

**In this version of my story the Animorphs are still alive and will play a major role in Vixen's life. There might be some romance between cannons and then some OC romance with others. But other than that it will have alot of action.**

**I deleted Bought so I can focus only on two stories, My AVP story and this one. **

**Some parts are based off a rp I am in, which is on this site. **

**Disclaimers(Sorry But I must have them):**

**So some of the characters aren't even mine and will be respectively given credit to the proper owner. I have been given permission by such a person to use their characters.**

**All the animorph characters that appear in this story belong to Applegate and I have no ownership of any.**

**This is rated T for violence, some gore, sensitive themes, and some sexual references (Not very much though). You have been warned.**

_**The Hybrid Chronicles **_

_Part 1: Beginnings_

By Lovelyhumanvixen

Some humans say life begins at conception while others say it begins at birth. But what if you were neither conceived or birthed? Then where does life begins? At the time of consciousness or when your little heart begins to beat in your still developing body?

That soft pattering of the heart as it begins to pump blood through your little veins was the point I marked for my life. I choose that point because that is when my protector came to me and stayed by my side throughout my early years.

The darkness of the mind is very scary, especially for a tiny infant. The feeling of being crushed in by the dark clouds were enough to make any creature go mad. I feared the darkness for a long time even before I was aware of things. It held the line between life and death that seem so unclear that not even the voices in my later years could understand. The darkness was always there sucking at my feet and hands begging me to join it. I never listened to it for I feared if I joined it I would never be able to return.

When I do stray towards that dark void a voice was always there to call me back. This voice was gentle and warm as it spoke to me warning me not to stray too far. I loved this voice and always went to it when I was frightened or confused. He was my friend, my light... My protector. He was the reason why I never gave up and went to that darkness. I promised myself I would always love the voice no matter what even until the darkness takes me.

As I grew more aware of the outside world other than my own mind, I found that the voice wasn't just a voice but a whole other being. I once touched out to this other mind and they immediately withdrawn as if afraid of me. Hurt, I withdrawn back into my own mind and shivered against the cold space that the other mind had filled for a long time. Not for awhile did I try to touch this mind for I was afraid that they might go away forever.

But they didn't and once again I felt the warm mind against me shielding me from the darkness. I felt complete once again as my protector stayed by my side. I would sometimes go out and touch this mind for reassurance and they would flinch back but stay with me. I was happy then for my protector was always with me.

* * *

As I grew older both in mind and body I became even more aware of the outside world. There were other minds to touch and feel that were different from my protector's mind. One was very slow and gentle, like my protector. But it never really reacted to me and always kept to itself. The second was very vicious towards me and sent me fleeing back into my own mind for I feared this one was going to hurt me. My protector was always there after each experience warming me with it's gentle thoughts.

Once again I felt safe in my own little world with my protector. I felt that we could never be separated from each other and that this simple life will never end.

But I was wrong for my protector was changing right before my own mind. He began to wonder and question of the outside world that I couldn't even fathom was even there. He talked of strange voices that talk to him and the other two. I would sometimes check the other minds that were there but found only fear and confusion coming from them. They were having complex thoughts of the outside world and feared the creatures that were with in it. I quickly returned my own mind and began to do something that I have never done before, brood and think over this.

I one day asked my protector about the outside world. He fell silent and I began to fear he had withdrawn from me as he had begun to do lately. After awhile he would finally answer with one word,

(_Scary.)_

I shivered physically at this and asked him why but he wouldn't answer. So I would ask the gentle mind next to me and the same answer would be told. Though his voice was shaking a bit from something that I haven't experienced yet. Still the answer was always the same from all three.

(_Scary.)_

I began to fear that something was changing in all of them, even my protector. They no longer spoke to me and kept their feelings and emotions hidden from me. I began to believe that this other world apart from our own was becoming a bad thing. Almost a villain that was slowly turning my friends to the darkness. I began to withdraw farther and farther into my own mind to hide away from this new world. I thought I was safe but I was foolish for believing that my bliss would last. I was horribly wrong and I feared that this "outside world" would come and take me. But for now it stayed away and laid crouched waiting, binding it's time for when it would pounce and drag me into the darkness too.

* * *

One day when I was somewhat contacting the other minds I felt something strange happen. It was like something was being torn away from me and I fought to hold on but I couldn't. Suddenly the gentle mind was gone... Completely gone and I could no longer feel it's gentle thoughts. I desperately searched for it but there wasn't any trace of him left. I felt true terror for the first time in my short life. I was helpless as the vicious mind screamed out for a few moments then it too was gone. Silence filled the left half of my mind and I shivered mentally against the cold. They were gone and I could do nothing about it. I was terrified that the darkness had finally taken them and it was going to take my dear protector next.

I reached out desperately towards my protector and flinched back when a new mind came in contact with mine. It felt strange and very intelligent compared to my own at the time. I didn't like how it seared me with it's thoughts and strange voice that echoed through my mind. I withdrawn quickly into my own mind fearing that this new mind would hurt me. But the new mind merely invaded mine and I began to panic as it bombarded me with those thoughts again. I tried to get away but every time I tried it found me again.

My little heart began to beat faster then it had ever had and something twitched behind me. I immediately tuned into this new twitching thing and became surprised as it twitched again. I tried began to mentally push on it and I surprisingly moved it! The new mind was soon forgotten and I began to play with this new thing. Swaying the new twitching thing I found it was connected to my mind and I was filled with wonder and joy at this. I began to reach out to other parts of this new thing and found that they started moving too. Twitching my arms and legs so that they kicked out and hit something.

Suddenly a sharp sting shot through the left side of my new play thing and I quickly retreated back into my mind fearing that it was angry. But the sting still came from the left side and I was scared that it was following me.

Suddenly there was a rather soft laugh and I reached out my mind to figure who was laughing. I felt the searing pain of the new mind and quickly returned to my own now knowing it was laughing. I dug deeper into my mind as the new mind touched me but with a little less of the pain. I came towards the mind a bit and found that it was talking though with words that I couldn't understand. But I still tried to make sense of the new mind's words.

_(Hello little one, do not fear me. Yes, come closer...)_

It's voice was rather rough but at the same time warm. I was curious about this new mind now and I wanted to know more about it. But just as I was about to touch it with I felt the searing pain that was my protector pushing me back into my own mind. (_NO! NO! NO!) _He screamed as the new mind was pushed away from me and his own replacing it. I felt scared as he began yelling those strange words that the new mind was speaking but at the same time I felt ashamed for the first time. From then on I tried my best to stay away from the new mind.

Soon after the new mind had came I began to see images and words that went after them. At first I was afraid of this new development but my protector reassured me that they were not going to hurt me and that I should listen to them. I was still unsure of this but was once again reassured, though with a groan, by my protector that it was fine. So I listened at watched the images and words trying to make sense of them.

As more time passed I began to feel changes in my own mind. No longer did I fear the unexpected but was curious enough to try and understand it. I began to think a lot more not only in images but in words too! I was beginning to understand the outside world a bit more than I had when I was younger. It didn't seem as scary as before because I was now smart enough to see that it was just different. I would sometimes reach out farther than I ever had with my own mind and touch a ton of different new ones that seem unaware of me. I found this strange but choose to ignore it for now.

I mean who needs them when I have my protector?

Sometimes when the images came up again I would see four long tubes that I remembered from one of my lessons were called "Bio tubes". The left two were empty but the right two held some strange creatures. I would always search for the name of those creatures but I could never get an answer for them.

So instead I'll describe them to you.

The far left one was very human like in both body and face. It had long purple hair with pale stripes running through it that made it sort of multicolored. It had pointed ears that were strange in shape in the middle but smoothed as it reached towards the tip. It had a long tail that ended in a small blade that was starting to curve a bit, reminding me of an andalite tail. It had a human like face with gentle features like thin lips and a small nose. It had pale white skin unlike the other humans I had seen. It was rather smaller than its counterpart next to it. I couldn't see the color of her eyes for her eyes were always closed.

The second was much, much different then the human-like one. It had a human body like the other but it's was covered in steel blue fur that also had pale stripes running over it. They were less visible stripes than the other which I found strange. He had a rather andalite face that made me flinch sometimes to look at it. He had no mouth like other andalites and three slits that serve as his nostrils. His ears were much like the other but covered in hair and with little fluffs sticking off of the ends. On top of his head were a pair of eyestalks that opened and closed sometimes as if he was waking up and going back to sleep. He also had this sort of weird mix of human hair and andalite mane growing on him. His hair would hang down on his face and around his eye stalks and ears. Then going down it grew wild on both sides like a horse's mane, but on both sides. Then it began to thin out as you got farther from the neck and then stopped halfway down the spine. He had a long tail like the girl but the blade on his was much, much bigger. It was almost a scythe at the size it was at.

I would stare for minutes at these things taking in their features. When the image went away I felt a strange sense of longing and bewilderment. There were also another image that was shown to me that showed a really tall human boy with reptilian eyes. I would laugh at this thinking he was rather comical looking with those eyes. But when I showed my protector it he would scold me and make me feel ashamed again.

I got farther in my lessons and I began to learn about this creature called a yeerk...

They are rather curious things that intrigued me very much. In their natural state they are nothing but blind slug, defenseless and weak. But once they are allow to enter an ear of a creature such as a human for example, they wrap around the brain of the said human and take total control of their body.

Though I found it rather stupid that they can go through the eardrum and not harm it. But I shrugged it off as just an annoying thought.

Anyway, as I looked deeper into the yeerk subject I found out about hork-bajir, gedds, and humans, the major hosts that they control. Gedds were the first race that they ever infected and taken over. They are very weak and almost useless so they serve as lower level hosts for the either inexperienced or low ranking yeerks. They are sort of ape like with one leg longer than the other making them have a lop sided walk. I found this part of their evolution rather idiotic because why would they need one leg longer than the other? WHY? IT IS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I HAVE SEEN YET! WWWWHHHHHYYYYY?

Sorry about my outburst, lets continue.

Then there is the second set of creatures dominated by the yeerks, the hork bajir. In their natural state they are but a peaceful, gentle race of tree herders that spend most of their lives in the trees stripping bark from the tops. But once infested with a yeerk, they can become one of the most dangerous creatures that had been seen yet. They are what make up the yeerk's "shock troops" because of this. They are a higher ranking host but not quite the highest ranking.

Finally there are humans. They are not exactly dominated by the yeerks yet, from what I was taught, but they are slowly working on it. Humans are almost the highest ranking hosts for reasons unknown. Maybe because they are a new plaything? I have no clue but I have learned that I live on the human homeworld called earth.

Isn't learning fun? I just found my sense of humor a few days ago and now playing with it. My protector finds it annoying but chooses to ignore it. I find this rather insulting but still I play with it.

Oh, the whole thing about humans being almost the highest ranking host is true. There is yet one host that every yeerk wishes to be his own. But this host is so hard to obtain that there is only one in the whole universe. What creature am I talking about?

Why, that would be the andalites my dear Watson.

Yay for the human call Sherlock Holmes.

Anyway, the andalite are the whole reason why the yeerks are loose in the universe. A andalite named Seerow, if I remember the name correctly, had given them the technology and power to escape from their pools. Well this backfired rather quickly and the yeerks escaped their planet using stolen andalite ships. Now there's this whole war going on and these andalite are trying to stop the yeerks from taking over the whole universe. But so far they haven't had any luck what so ever.

You think it's rather strange that I'm not talking about hating yeerks or wanting to kill them all. It's fine, I understand.

You see I take it that the yeerks were jealous of the andalites, their technology, and their freedom. So what do inexperience, jealous people do? They take what they want and that's what they did. I believe that the yeerks were once good creatures it just they all lost their way and gave into the urge to take and take. I could never condemn someone because of the mistakes they make but I do expect them to learn from them.

I talked to my protector about this and I found myself rather surprised by his reaction to the subject. He was rather hateful and disgusted with these yeerks which surprised me very much. I thought he was a very open minded person but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

_**Years later**_

I began to learn new things other than about words and life. I learned my own name was Vixen Moonstone and I was exactly twelve-point-five years old. I also learned that I was the mostly human creature in the images that were shown to me. At first I was shocked but then I slowly accepted what I was. But most importantly I found out who my protector was. His name was Sai Moonstone and he was fourteen years old. He had the same last name as me so he must be my big brother! He was the mostly andalite creature in the tube next to me, the one who had protected me all of these years.

Much to my excitement he began speaking to me more often than before. I could just remember the conversations we used to have. Some where of life outside while others were of the life we were leading stuck in these tubes. I always told him I was happy living in here but he thought they were trapping. I guess his andalite instincts were stronger than mine...

I also began to noticed changes to my body that weren't there before. For instance my chest began to feel a bit heavier than usual which confused me to no end. I found myself poking the heavy things on my chest trying to figure out what the heck was growing on me. They were rather small in size and keep getting bigger with every month. Then I began to feel weird cramps coming from my privates and a strange smell was carried in the liquid. It smelled sort of musty with a rather warm tange to it.

Alarms were going off as I thought I had gotten some disease and freaked out violently. I thrashed about trying to break out of my prison and run away from it. I felt a sharp pain in my neck but thought nothing of it because of the panic that came over me. I began to hear crackling sounds just outside my darkness and then something slushing.

This is when I heard the voices for the first time in my whole life.

"Ishlar! She is going to break that glass! PUT HER UNDER NOW!"

"I did! 15cc just as the Visser allows to be put in her."

"WELL IT ISN'T WORKING! GIVE HER ANOTHER DOSE NOW!"

I felt another sharp prick in my neck and everything began to go hazy in my mind. I felt my limbs grow heavy and my heart's pounding slowing to a dull thud. My head dropped against my chest as I felt all fear melt away into drunken bliss. I was vaguely aware of Sai trying to talk to me but in the state I was in, I could hardly care what he had to say. Soon enough I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

The next day I was given a new lesson that made me rather uncomfortable and hot.

I don't really want to talk about it but it will probably intrigue you on how a yeerk teach about the "birds and the bees". To tell the truth, lets just say that your sex-ed teacher was very, very soft on you and that you will never be exposed anything past the normal human mating rituals at a young age. Maybe if you were less lucky, about pregnancy and birthing for females.

Well I definitely got the whole changing thing that was happening. My body was just getting ready for taking a mate and bearing offspring for said mate. Yeah, I really, really wished they could've stopped there and then. Well being the informative creatures that they were and how they didn't want their precious female to miss out on it all, I learned more. I didn't even want to know what happens during mating much less want to SEE IT!

Then they showed me a video of a human female giving birth. Did they have to scar me for life and make me not want children? I mean I was only twelve years old. TWELVE!

Well my brother had a talk with me afterwards, telling me that I wouldn't have to worry about doing such things, we weren't made to be breeders. I was rather confused by what he meant by "we weren't made to be breeders". I poked and prodded him about it but he never told me himself. I was left to wonder about what he meant because this was the first I ever heard about our roles.

A few days after "the talk" I was visited by the searing mind from my earlier years. He seemed to want to talk to me. I was curious why the new mind had decided to talk to me after all of these years and I thirst to know more about it. When I reached out to touch his mind to hear clearly I was surprised to hear my brother growl,

(_Vixen, don't)_

I felt a bit of anger run through me and I lashed out mentally at him. He flinched back away from my mind and I sent him a image of me smirking. (_I deserve a chance to speak to him.) _I heard a growl echo through my mind and he answered, (_Vixen I swear if you even so much as touch him, I will go after you.) _I laughed at this empty threat knowing he won't be able to do so and touched the searing mind.

Surprisingly it wasn't as harsh as it was before but it still had that intimidating burn to it. I flinched away at the sensation for a moment then reached to fully listen to it.

(_Hello experiment 6-5-0e.) _I finally heard the new mind purr into mine and I blinked when he called me by my experiment number, six-five-zero E. The e stands for "experiment" of course not to cause any confusion. (_Who-who are you?) _I asked rather meekly as the new mind brushed against mine carefully as if it was feeling me. (_I am Visser Three, your master female.) _

I quickly withdrew my mind when I heard exactly who he was. I was suddenly scared of this new mind again... No terrified of him.

From my lessons I learned that Visser three had control of the only andalite host in the whole universe maybe. He was ruthless and power hungry always aiming for the top. I swore to myself if I ever get out of here I would never ever meet him. He frightened me even in my lessons.

I felt the Visser's mind touch mine again and I flinched farther into the corners of my own mind. (_Scared of me?)_ I heard him ask me in a rather amused voice. I didn't really have the guts to answer him so I stayed silent as a mouse. I heard his disturbing laugh echo through my mind as he let go of my mind. (_Yes you are. Good, that means you'll listen better than those other excuses for hybrids.)_ I twitched physically when he said hybrid and I quickly searched through my memory for the meaning of the word.

Suddenly the answer hit me.

Hybrid...

Hybrid...

_The offspring of two animals or plants of different breeds, varieties, species, or genera, especially as produced through manipulation for specific genetic characteristics._

But I wasn't a hybrid because I was never born or conceived in a mother. I felt very confused when he was referring to someone else. Who are these hybrids and why does he compare them to me? I went deep into thought forgetting about the Visser for the rest of the day.

'_What am I then? Am I a child? A human? An andalite? What am I?'_

* * *

_(What am I?) _I asked Sai that night when all the scientist had left. He didn't withdraw his mind this time and went silent. I felt his mind buzzing with some mixed emotions and I brushed against him waiting for an answer. Finally he spoke, though slowly and softly. (_Vixen, I told you not to speak to him. I warned you, he is evil Vixen.) _I didn't disagree with the Visser being evil but he was dodging my questions again. (_Big brother, what am I?) _I asked again impatiently feeling annoyed by his constant question dodging. I heard a loud sigh echo through my mind and he answered with a bit of pain echoing in his voice, (_Vixen, I think you're old enough now to understand why we were created...) _A wave of surprise came over me and I shifted a bit in my tank as I grew excited about finally learning of my purpose.

(_Vixen there were four of us in the beginning. Me, you, Saf the Taxxon-hork bajir, and Lance the human-hork bajir.) _Suddenly the image of the boy with the reptilian eyes flashed through my mind and I shivered physically. (_Yes, Vixen. Lance is the boy with the reptilian eyes.) _He said confirming my suspicions and I began to relax again. Sai waited for a few moments then continued. (_We were created to be super hosts, hosts that were unlike no other. Saf was created to be both a vicious deadly creature but also one that would have bloodlust in his heart. He was designed to be a deadly weapon that even without a yeerk he would kill.) _My mind drifted back to the memory of the violent mind and another picture flashed through my mind. A tall hork-bajir that looked normal on the outside but when he opened his mouth he revealed razor sharp teeth and snake like tongue. The look in his eyes were of pure bloodlust. Eyes that hunger for the taste of flesh and blood.

I shivered against this image and it quickly disappeared just as Sai spoke. (_Lance was created to be a hidden weapon. He could infiltrate the human populations without being noticed, if he was wearing glasses. But in his wrists and ankles there are blades hidden just underneath the skin. No one would suspect of his origins unless they see both his eyes and blades. They couldn't destroy the gene that made the hork-bajir simple minded, so he is just as peaceful. Without a yeerk in his mind, he is just a stupid half-breed with no intentions of hurting anyone.) _I thought of the gentle mind and gasped mentally as I found out who he was. (_Lance...) _I whispered sadly as I saw the image of the boy again.I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. A weapon used to take over the human race but what would happen to him afterwards if they do? What use will his kind be?

I noticed that Sai was pausing for a really long time and I reached out to his mind again. Suddenly he snapped at me and I retreated backwards into my own mind. Hurt, pain, suffering were all swirling in his head as I felt him struggle to control the new emotions. Suddenly everything went silent and I heard him speak once more.

(_Vixen, I was created to be a host.) _Shock ran through my mind and I reached out to comfort the now shaking boy. But he withdrew from me and hissed, (_I was created to be both powerful physically and mentally. The yeerks wanted the powerful limbs of a human coupled with the andalite's deadly tail and instincts. This is why I exist dear Vixen, I was created to be a deadly weapon. But for me only a Visser would control me because they do not trust a low ranking yeerk to have my body.)_ Suddenly he broke off and I heard screaming within the corners of my mind. I became scared of what was happening to my dear big brother and I tried to reach out to him but I felt a searing burn run through my mind. I quickly withdrew from him, confused about this new feeling. It was both painful and scary at the same time. It was something I haven't felt in him before making the experience even worse.

It burned like a fire next to me and made me want to flee. He needed to be comforted but I was too afraid to talk to him so I waited for this new emotion to pass over.

Soon the screaming dulled down to a growl and I felt the fire die down. Once again I reached out to find he was crying. I was shocked when he suddenly reached out to my mind, gentle and protective. (_Vixen... I can't let him have you... I can't... I can't...) _Sai sniveled over and over again as wave after wave of sadness washed over me. I felt both sad and scared at the same time. Who was he talking about?

(_Big brother... Who can't have me?)_ I asked uncertainly as his sobs died down to sniffles in my mind. His mind rubbed warmly against my own mind as he kept silent to my question. I felt a bit of annoyance that he wasn't answering my question so I asked again. (_Big brother who can't have me?) _I felt a flash of searing pain in my mind as I heard him roar, (_THAT BASTARD VISSER THREE VIXEN! HE CAN'T HAVE YOU! I WOULD DIE BEFORE I LET HIM EVEN LAY A FINGER ON YOU!)_ I screeched in shock and fled back into my own mind as the fire from before burned next to me. I whimpered within my own mind as his fire continued to burn brightly throughout the night. I stayed hidden in my own mind quietly thinking over my brother's words and actions.

I understand the fate of the violent mind and the gentle mind now, they both were probably controllers by now. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Lance throughout my thoughts. Such a gentle minded creature shouldn't have that fate and I hope some how he would escape it. Saf on the other hand sounded like if he didn't have anyone to control him he would kill. I didn't condemn him for just being who he was in this world. He couldn't help it if he had the urge to kill, it was in his nature.

I wanted to not to believe that my own dear brother's fate was to be a controller. I hated the thought of those slugs crawling into his head and wrapping around his brain. It disgusted me to no end but at the same time made me sad. Why can they just leave us alone? What have we done to deserve this?

Those were questions that would never be answered or asked because we both knew why. We were just created to serve the yeerks and the yeerks only. A fate that every natural born creature should never have.

The days gone by slowly and I felt myself becoming older with each passing day. I began to grow bored of my own little world within this bio tube. I began to wander to my thoughts of the outside world beyond my now seeming prison. Without Sai's mind always in reach these thoughts came more and more frequently. I felt I wanted more than just to see the world through images and words. I wanted to _see_ it with my own eyes, feel it with my own hands, smell it, taste it, hear it... Experience it with my own senses instead of computer generated images and words that the yeerks made to keep us busy.

I began to wander around the minds of the scientist now seeing if I could get a snippet of something from them. But I soon learned they do not have thought speech like me or my I soon grew bored of them too and locked myself away into my own mind, now unhappy with the outside world.

I was occasionally visited by Visser Three and sometimes he had another person with him. How did I know? Because his mind was always closer to my tank than the rest. I never really learned his name nor did Visser Three bother to tell me it. So I choose to ignore him for now and concentrate on the andalite-controller before me.

When Visser Three spoke to me he always called me by the name "pet". This annoyed me to no end and I constantly remind him of my true name but he would just laugh. I grew more and more annoyed of this yeerk with each time he visited. My brother would always tell me after Visser three had gone away that I should really watch what I say because he might just change his mind.

I was at the stage of my life where I was rather annoyed with everyone around me. It was either, don't say that Vixen or Vixen you're going to make them mad. I was sick of it all and I lashed out at everyone more than usual. I would even lash out at the occasional passerby or scientist that has decided to get a closer look at me. I disliked being talk to for some reason and when I do occasionally talk to someone, mostly Sai, I would hear the word hormonal slip into his sentences. That only made me even more ticked off and I would actually yell at him for long periods of time before he would slip back into his own mind, defeated.

Soon found that my bad attitude was scaring away the scientist and sending Sai back into his own mind. I was alone for awhile during this stage of my life and soon began to enjoy the silence. Visser Three still did visit me but the person that was with him sometimes never came any more.

It was during one of these visits I discovered something wonderful... Sight.

(_My dear pet, why have you not open your eyes?)_ Was the first question he asked when he contacted me. The question caught me off guard and I fell silent unable to think of an answer. I heard him chuckle within my mind and I lashed my tail annoyed by this but still didn't answer. (_Pet, you'll have to open your eyes sometime. Sai had a long time ago, why can't you?) _

'_Why can't I?'_ I echoed in wonder as I remember my brother telling me of his first experience of sight. He said it was the most wonderful experience of his life. I was excited but afraid at the same time. The thought of failing to see was the only thing keeping me from opening my eyes. I wanted to open them so bad but that one thing was keeping me from doing so.

_(Pet, I know you're awake. Now tell me why and I might help you with your problem.)_ I heard Visser Three's cold voice taunt as the sound of hooves echoed in my mind. I shivered in a mix of anger and fear of what this help might be. (_I don't wanna!)_ I snapped hastily which received a loud snort from the other side of the tank. (_Fine then, let's see how long you'll live if you don't.) _He sneered before the rapid tapping of hooves told me that he was leaving. I wanted to shout after him but I kept silent in fear of his threat.

It warned of something I thought I would never encounter again... The darkness.

I shook within my own mind vaguely remembering the cloud that haunted my past. But when I tried to remember better a sharp pain flashed through my mind and I flinched mentally away from the pain. '_W-What was that?'_ I wondering turning my neck a bit now feeling the sharp pain near my vertebrae. I drifted towards the memory again but once more the sharp pain came again. I flinched back in shock and turned my neck again feeling the pain in the same place again.

I couldn't help but wonder what was the cause of this pain. So I decided to ask Sai for an answer.

(_Big Brother?)_

_(Yes?) _I heard him answer in a rather tired, grumpy voice and I smiled at him. (_I remember pain from long ago when I try to remember the darkness. Do you know what this pain is?)_ I asked curiously with my innocent voice hoping to coax an answer out of him. Big brother paused for a few moments then finally answered in a serious voice. (_I can't tell you Vixen. It will only make them put you under again.) _I almost balked at this but decided that he was nice enough to just answer this time.

Suddenly I felt the sharp pain in the back of my neck again just as my brother said, (_Vixen open your eyes...)_

"TELL WHY DID THIS! THEY DON'T LIVE! THEY DIE!"

I awoke to the sound of a screaming voice and the sounds of terrified roars and screams. At first it took a bit for my groggy mind to register what was going on around me. The first thing that came to mind was the masculine voice yelling at someone and a softer, gentler female voice calling out to him.

"Just let him be!" The female voice hissed as I heard a scream nearby followed by a loud cracking sound. There was a single thud and then the male voice growling. "We must free them! They do not belong! They need set free!" The way that the male was talking reminded me of a hork bajir's garbled speech. "I'll set them free, don't worry Lance." Suddenly a memory flashed in my mind of the gentle reptilian eyed boy and I began to struggle with something I never done before.

My eyelids felt like weighted steel and I struggled to get them open. At first it prove to be too much and I almost gave up. But what really got me to open them was a loud crashing sound and then my big brother screaming.

(_BIG BROTHER!)_ I cried as I felt his mind being pulled away from me. The coldness swept into my left side of my mind and I began to panic. No! It can't be happening again! I can't lose the last person in my life! NOT AGAIN!

(_BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER! ARE YOU STILL THERE!) _I screamed as I forced my eyes open despite the pain that followed.

A first the world was a myriad of blurry colors and shapes that made no sense to me. I blinked once, twice, three times and the world finally clear into a beautiful display of different colors. I sucked in a deep breath from the tube that fed me air and looked around in wonder.

Among the ground was shattered glass and yellowish-orange liquid surrounding it. Knelt over the glass was a boy with long shaggy green-brown hair with... Reptilian eyes. I sucked in another painful breath as I saw in his arms was Big brother. Big brother's eyes were closed and he appeared to be breathing very slowly. There was a girl with caramel brown hair and slightly green eyes standing next to them covering in tiny cuts. "Darn it..." She muttered as she flashed a glance towards me, frowning. I flinched back at being noticed but still kept my curious gaze on them. "It looks like the female is awake. Who is she by the way?" She muttered to Lance who looked up with sad eyes and answered, "Vixen, she is youngest. Not to be infested. Can not be infested. She is Visser Three pet Kora." The girl whistled at him and I curiously tilted my head when he mentioned I was Visser Three's pet.

'_So that explains it...'_ I couldn't help but think as I watched the girl name Kora walk towards me. "Should I let her out too?" She asked casually as she pressed a hand against the glass of my bio tube. Lance stood up from his spot on the floor still carrying big brother. "Yes, free." Suddenly Kora's arm shot through the glass of the tank and it shattered spilling me and the contents out.

The shock of the cold air mixed with not being connected to life support shocked me into a coughing frenzy as I moaned. (Hurts! Hurts!) I felt a hand press against my back as I fell back into the glass allowing it to cut into me. The world around me spun around and around confusing me. "She alright..." I heard Lance hiss as the girl Kora stood over me with a frown. "Okay..." She knelt down beside me and pressed a hand against my naked back. "Welcome to the world Vixen..." She muttered as the aftershock of my release rolled over me. I shook and coughed a few times before stilling unable to muster any energy to reply.

But I made sense of the girl's words.

_I was free._

The end

**I hoped you enjoyed this tale! Please review if you have the urge to. I want to know your thoughts on my story and how I could make it better. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but plain flaming is heavily frowned upon by me.**

**I have been working on other things lately, but this is a sort of side job. The second part should be posted the day or so after this one.**

**By the time she was freed she was fourteen years old. **

**Now I must explain something about my original idea about Sai. He was going to be like Vixen, mostly human with a few andalite features, but I thought that was rather boring. So I made him mostly andalite like with a human body and andalite features. I liked this idea and figure since he doesn't have a mouth he would eat the same way full andalites would do, absorbing nutrients through his feet. There are little pores in his feet that suck inwards taking in small things such as smaller plant matter and water, if you must wonder.**

**Vixen began to become "aware" of things when she was about two years old, just to make sure there is no confusion. The timeskips happen because they put Vixen under many times because of the strong emotions that could potentially harm her psyche or the need for her to dream (which is how she learns sometimes). This is why she never really mentions some of the things from before. This is also why she always seems to keep this child-like perspective of the world as time goes on, even after she escapes.**

**Kira belongs to my good friend Creativekat. **

**The next part is called, **_**Free**_**, for a good reason.**


End file.
